


The secret life of Darcy Lewis

by BlackWolf98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf98/pseuds/BlackWolf98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy seems like an ordinary person. The only ordinary person in the tower but there's more to her than meets the eye. Secrets only Jarvis knows and he isn't telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but I do hope you all enjoy it.

Today was not going well for Darcy Lewis. In fact it could be said this was turning out to be an incredibly shit day. 

So she'd run around gathering data whilst the Avengers and Jane sat around discussing the recent Shield is Hydra debacle. Then after only narrowly escaping being crushed by one of Starks robots and having to be saved by a not very impressed captain America she realised her favourite jumper was now ripped and covered in dirt. If that wasn't bad enough when they finally finished gossiping and Tony ordered them lunch, her meal had been mixed up and she'd received a healthy salad. Not only was this not the double cheeseburger and fries she had ordered but was also incredibly insulting and felt like a weight dig.

So she found herself sitting in the tower communal area surrounded by superheroes, geniuses and all around important people which only served to remind her of her insignificance. Right now she just wanted to go home and be with her two most favourite people, who never ever failed to make her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. 

It's not that the Avengers were horrible, they were all incredibly awesome in their own ways. It was just that everyone had their role of importance even Jane. Darcy however was just the assistant with no special skills or powers and no way of scienceing like Jane, Stark and Banner so she felt like the unimportant one. Of course she never said this to them. Jane she loved like a sister but science and Thor took up most of her awake time ( probably asleep time too) so there girly chats were few and far between. Thor was like a brother now but again the intergalactic love fest he and Jane had going on was time consuming. Tony and Clint were there for snark and sass for when the level of banter was high and Darcy was always down for that they always brushed her off when missions came around or Tony was busy in the Lab because she couldn't possibly be of use in those times of crisis. Bruce was kind but heavily introverted and liked to keep himself to himself most of the time. Plus she didn't want to risk her lack of filter waking the green giant from his sweetcorn slumber ( see no filter). Then there was Pepper Potts a role model for all young women but also uber busy like all the time and whilst lovely can be a bit of a control freak. Speaking of female role models there is the Black widow/ Natasha Romanoff. Darcy had been way to in awe and rather frightened to say more than a few words to her so far. Last but not least there was Captain America. The Golden boy. The star spangled man with a plan. Or as Darcy liked to call him the douche with great abs. He had spent most of his time looking for his long lost best friend, who according to Hydra's leaked files had been there trained attack dog until six years ago when he went awol. When he returned to the tower he was mostly in a bad mood and regarded her with rigid formality and never listened to her input when she butted into team discussions. Darcy should feel guilty and come clean about what she knows, but his bitchy attitude made it easy to not feel bad.

Yes she should stop complaining she was in the Avengers tower for god sake. And she had an apartment the size of a duleux bungalow in Ohio. Not that she ever used it much to the annoyance of Tony who could imagine why she's want to go home to some grubby apartment in the city. Plus there was Jarvis. The AI who had earned the time "brother from another mother" a hundred times over. J was her best friend in the tower (yes very sad but hey who cares) he knew everything about her and set the necessary protocols to insure no one else found out. 

They were interrupted by director Fury walking in and asking to speak with Stark and The douche with the great abs. Fury sent her a look that made her shiver. What was his problem she was the insignificant assistant. She occupied herself by taking out her frustration in her stupid salad. 

It wasn't long before Stark and cap walked back in both of them surveying her with interest. She was fed up and just blurted out. "Take a picture it will last longer" everyone but Ironman and Captain America laughed and Jane sighed "Darcy really?" Darcy just shot her a glare. Before she could say anything Rogers got their first. "Miss Lewis is there something you want to say". Okay this guy was really beginning to piss her off. " there's many things I'd like to say but I don't think your delicate ears could handle any of them". This time no one seemed amused in fact for a butch of heroes they all seemed embarrassed. 

Rogers continued unperturbed. " I'm talking about you being the last known person to see Bucky... And while your at it please explain why 5 years ago in Boston a marriage was performed between a James Barnes and Darcy Lewis". Darcy's mouth fell open and a rather loud "Fuck!!" Slipped out. 

Six years earlier-  
Wind howled in the night and the moon dimly lit the streets of the small town with an eerie glow. A shadow could barely be seen perched atop a building. More ghost than shadow really. The Winter Solider stared unblinking across the street at his target building. The Assets mission file showed it contained two low level threats. The mission was simple if the data they have collected already could be worked with eliminate them and retrieve it, otherwise monitor them until he can then move in. 

The target building was two stories with thirteen points of entry. It was the uniform whitewash of a suburban detached. A light was still on down stairs and if the assets surveillance was correct would be for another five minutes. So he waited unaffected by the cold December air. He'd been in worse weather. He didn't know how he knew that or what circumstances he was referring too, but he knew this chill was nothing.

At exactly 11:00 pm a shadow in the window of the lit room just as he knew it would. At 11:04 another shadow was roused from a chair a walked with the other. The first floor light shutoff. A few seconds later two lights on the second floor lit up. After another seven minutes both lights were darkened. It was 11:11 they had gotten to bed early than the last few days. He would have to wait for a while to insure he wouldn't be disturbed. 

At 11:47 he made his move. Leaping from the roof he expertly rolled along the only patch of grass the security light didn't pick up. Crouching low and avoiding all light keeping to the shadows he made his way across the road to the target building. Narrowing his entry to the back seven he voluted over the side gate leading him to the back of the house. Keeping low and pressed to the wall to avoid turning on the multiple security lights decorating the walls. When he got to the back door he pulled out his lock pick. He'd have exactly 45 seconds to open the door and disable the alarm. 

He expertly picked the lock and silently opened and closed the door and quickly flipped open the alarm box and typed in the number 1234. Amateurs. Lock picked and alarm disabled in 22 seconds he stood still and silent letting his eyes adjust and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a long hallway that went from the back door to the front like a spine. On his right was a wall with two doors one just I front of him the other was closer to the front door. In the other side of the wall he knew was a open planned lounge and kitchen. On his left was a stair case leading to the second floor. He made his way into the house and once he passed the lowest step of the stairs he turned left and through the door he knew was there. 

On the other side of the for was another open planned room spanning the length of the house. The large room contained a vast array of scientific equipment. Tables littered with notes and a few white boards where complex equations had been written. It was for all intensive purposes a lab. The asset hated labs they brought hazy pictures and feelings of pain. Shaking his head to focus he walked over to on of the desks and flicked through the messy clump of notes sprawled over it. After he had looked around he decided the data was no where near complete. From the looks of it most of it was estimations mad from storms they'd been chasing around the country. 

That would mean there was no need to eliminate anyone tonight. This thought oddly brought him comfort, which in itself was confusing he was not supposed to feel anything. What with feelings and flashing memories he'd have to request reconditioning when he returned to his safe house. Returning everything to its rightful place so there would be no suspicion he turned to leave but found the doorway blocked by someone else.

Before the figure had a chance to gasp the asset grabbed them and pressed them against the wall. With his metal hand covering their mouth and a knife at the jugular he inspected his victim. She was young, had to be around 19 must be the intern in the file. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and was a little messy. Her eyes were a deep green that he could lose himself in if he looked too long. Her face was pale, her lips were full and red. He could tell her body was curvaceous and her chest was full. He shook his head again he shouldn't be thinking like this. He needs to kill this woman and get back to his safe house. 

A knee was brought up into his groin causing him to flinch away. His target made to run away. He tackled her to the ground knocking the air from her lungs. Rolling her over he pinned her legs to the floor with his body and held her hands above her head with his metal hand. Raising the knife to slash across her throat before she could gather the air to scream. Before he could he was attacked by a barrage of memories. 

A woman stood in a tiny kitchen her hair tied in a tight bun. "When you meet a woman you love if I hear you've raised your hand against her, or any woman for that matter I swear I will give you more than that caning Mr Turner gave you".  
The images changed to a skinny man sitting atop a fire escape. " I just don't get it if you love a woman why would you ever hurt her" 

He was brought back to the present staring down at a young woman who he should kill. Except he couldn't. He has killed plenty of women. He can't remember them but he knew he'd done it so what was different about her. 

He slowly released her and got up walking over to the wall he'd had his target up against only moments earlier. Bracing his back against the wall he slid down until his knees where pressed into his chest and rubbed his palms into his eyes waiting for the call for help he knew was coming.

Only it didn't. "Dude what the fuck you try to kill me then have nervous breakdown, shouldn't that be my thing". He looked up at her, she really was beautiful. He shook his head again. What was wrong with him the asset has no feelings or emotion.   
" Are you gonna explain what the fuck is going on or am I going to have wake the neighbourhood, which I should be doing by the way but seeing as you didn't give me a second smile I'm willing to listen to an explanation" 

She liked to talk a lot. That much was abundantly clear. He opened his mouth a few times but years spent saying as little as possible made it difficult so he settled for something simple. "I can't kill you?" The words he rasped out sounded more like a question than a statement. That seemed to confuse the girl. "Okay... Why is that?... And secondly why would you attempt to? In fact what the hell are you doing here?" 

He buried his face in his hands again trying to find the right words. Mission protocol told him he could not give her mission details. On the other hand it also stated he should have killed her so it appears normal rules don't apply when faced with this girl.

"I don't know why I couldn't kill you its not usually a problem, at least I don't think it is. As for why... Well I was given a mission follow you both decide if you have enough data to retrieve if you do I was to kill you if not I was to wait until you did and then.." He trailed of and looked at her face it was in complete shock. " I was going to leave but you were in my way" he finished simply. 

The girl let out a shaky sigh and sat down on the floor leaning on a desk a few feet away. " so what happens now?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. The asset thought about this for a second. " I'll return for wiping and they'll probably send someone else" he answered her. She gawked at him then " what do you mean wiping?" 

He frowned at her " standard mission procedure once a mission is complete failed or achieved I return for debriefing have my memory wiped and then I'm put in a cryo tube till I'm needed". Her state of shock only increased after he said that. " why do you go back?" 

He shrugged " I have to its part of my conditioning". She got to her knees and waddled over to him. The winter solider tensed but she just sat beside him and placed a warm hand on his cold metal one. He suddenly realised she hadn't mentioned it or seemed to find it disgusting. " what if you didn't go back" he recoiled in shock. " I hav.." He was cut off when she placed a finger too his lips. Anyone else would have been killed for simply getting this close to him. Given the circumstances it wasn't surprising none of him wanted to halt her. " Just hear me out you said if the data isn't complete then you'd have to keep following us right?" He nodded unsure where she was going. " well if you just tell the arseholes you report too that the data isn't complete and your going to stay on us when in reality we try and find a way to sort you out". He thought on her words he really shouldn't even consider them. But the fact she'd gone from kneeing him in the groin to stop him killing her to trying to save him was something he couldn't ignore. "Okay" he said simply. She beamed at him and he instantly knew he made the right decision. He decided right then he wanted to make her smile like that as much as possible. 

"So" she started "what do I call you because I'm so not down with the asset" she snorted at the end of her sentence and he couldn't stop the sides of his mouth twitching slightly at the sight of it. Pondering her question he was again hit by an image. It was the same woman he'd seen before yelling at him "James get in here now". 

Looking at the girl he answered her. "James... I think my name is James".  
She smiled at him again. " well nice to meet you James I'm Darcy.. Darcy Lewis".


	2. Chapter 2

Present day-  
"Fuck, fuck, fuckedy fuck fuck" each profanity was punctuated with a soft head butt to the table. Darcy had been put in a " not an interrogation room". That was small occupied only by a table with two chairs on either side facing each other, a long piece of black one sided glass covered the wall to her left and the door was locked. Yeah this totally wasn't an interrogation at all, obviously they didn't know how many cop shows she'd watched over the years. 

Darcy had told them about the first time she'd met James. Careful to skim over the almost murder part. The fact he'd broken decades of brain washing for her had always been a strangely flattering notion. However she thought those guys might just focus on the near death part and didn't want to go there. Tony had already asked if she was only with him due to fear of what he'd do. She'd had to fight all urges to slap the jumped up bastard. Since that day James had never once raised his hand against her even during his nightmares he was careful and apologised like a gazillion times for how they met. 

She was roused from her thoughts by her AI bro. " Miss Lewis I'd just like to inform you all of your remaining information is still hidden and I am hindering sirs background checks as best I can". Darcy let out a long sigh. "Cheers J you are the best, but I suppose I've got to give them a bit more otherwise I ain't getting home tonight and you know what happens then" 

The AI was silent in response. Darcy was confused why but it became clear when seconds later the door slid open and the good Captain walked in. He had refused to meet her eyes since she'd sworn at his questions. He took the seat directly opposite her and placed a small pile of papers on the table. Whilst he was making the small stack all neat and tidy in an incredibly annoying way the door slid open again. 

Bruce walked in first sending a nervous but genuine smile her way. He put a bottle of water and a plate of doughnuts in front of her before taking his seat next to Cap. Darcy smiled in thanks before devouring a doughnut only to notice Jane walk in an take the seat on her right. Jane looked exhausted and a pang of guilt hit Darcy they had probably all accused Jane of knowing and questioned her throughly. Before she could even begin to apologise for the mess she'd dragged her best friend/ sister into Cap stopped fiddling with his stack (no pun intended) and looked up.

"So Miss Lewis would you mind continuing your story". This guy was really starting to piss her off sure he wanted to know what had happened to his best friend but you would have thought he'd be less of an arse about it. Especially after she was said best friend's wife. " As the cats out the bag I would prefer Mrs Barnes if it's all the same to you Captain". She just couldn't help herself. Next to her Jane groaned and Bruce looked intently at a point on the celling. Caps face stayed emotionless and he continued to stare a the a point of the wall just to the left of her face.

Darcy sighed she knew she'd have to give them more and if she didn't get home tonight then the towers insurance would be put into practice so she relented. "Okay so he followed our storm search but we had to be careful Jane didn't notice anything odd". She decided to slide that one in there just to make it clear Jane knew nothing. "Then New Mexico happened ....

6 years earlier-   
It had been 4 months and 1 day since he had met Darcy Lewis. She was a strange little thing. They had met with him holding a knife to her throat yet now when she could get away from her Dr Foster for long enough she would spend as much time with him as possible. She had also insisted he brush up on his pop culture. He had started off with 7 books following the adventures of a teenage wizard and 6 films all labelled "Star Wars" something or other. She called them ultimate classics that anyone with a ounce of self respect will know them of by heart. When he replied he wasn't programmed to have self respect she had frowned and threatened to paint his arm bright pink. 

It was strange and difficult to start with. Being James. Being a normal person. With Darcy though he found much easier than it should have been. In just a few short months he found himself relaxing and feeling more man than machine. He wasn't anywhere near normal, he had nightmares frequently that usually entailed death. The memories of his missions he was sure. 

Sometimes his dreams featured a small skinny blonde man. The same one he'd seen on the night he met Darcy. This dreams were both comforting and painful at the same time. He felt like he was a good person in those dreams like he had never been a compliant assassin. This should make him happy but it just made it more painful knowing what he had done and who he had become. 

He had been in this small town in New Mexico for 2 days now. He had gone ahead of "team science" (as Darcy calls them) to avoid suspicion from his handlers, who still believed him to be under control. Also to avoid Dr Foster noticing the same car following them the entire way. 

He was brought from the his thoughts by the sound of stomping coming up the stairs. He knew it was Darcy and judging by the footsteps she was not happy. She stopped outside his door for a few seconds and then she unlocked his door and walked in. She had a face of false happiness schooled onto her face 

"Sup terminator how have you been coping without me". She had a number of nicknames for him. Few of which he understood but the tone of her voice brought a small smile to his face anyway. " To be honest it's been pretty boring doll" the last word that came out of his mouth was more of a reflex. Darcy did a double take. "Doll? ... What are you from the 40's now" she said in a teasing tone.

"Sorry I don't know why I said that". Darcy gave him a chastised look " stop apologising for every little thing James" 

"So..." He cut himself off before he did it again. Darcy walked over to him and knelt down taking his hands in hers. James looked into her eyes and not for the first time was struck by her beauty. Like every other time though he berates himself for allowing his mind to move to that thought. She was little more than a child compared to him and didn't deserve to be stuck with his broken she'll of a life, not that she'd want to anyway. 

In an attempt to drag himself out of his dark thoughts he looked back at her face and asked. " what's wrong?" She gave him a surprised look "I can tell somethings up so come on out with it" he patted the place next to him on the sofa.

Darcy let out a loud sigh and ignoring his seat he offered she plopped herself on his lap and buried her face into his chest. 

James went rigid. They'd exchanged the odd quick hug now and then but never anything this intimate. In fact he doubted he'd been this close to another person in a long time, excluding debriefing and missions of course. 

Darcy just snuggled closer into him as if he was a teddy bear. After his instinctual discomfort he found himself relaxing into her touch and his arms wrapped around her with any prompting from his brain. 

"See I told you hugs make everything better" Darcy's words were muffled as she spoke into his jumper. " you smell really good by the way is that the aftershave I got you?" 

James chuckled she was avoiding his original question, probably part of the reason she'd jumped him to throw him off. "Yeah it is doll now answer my question what's up?". Somehow she buried her face even further into his chest making it hard for even his superior ears to hear her. " Dr Selvig arrived yesterday and I am now officially the dumb useless coffee girl" 

He frowned " that's not true Darce". She pulled her face from his chest to look at him. "It is true dude it's the story of my life the tales of the air headed idiot". She said like it was a joke but he could tell she really felt that way about herself. As if no one would notice if she was gone if if they did it would be through a sigh of relief. "It's not true" he repeated almost a whisper. 

She smiled sadly at him, her eyes tearing up before biting her face his chest once again. Deciding he was going to have to take drastic action to rectify this he wrapped his arms tighter around her but mindful of his strength. He picked her up and turned to place her on the sofa. Darcy squealed and gave a huff as he placed her down. He kneeled on the floor I front of her and took her face in his hands, metal and flesh alike.

Staring into her eyes intently he spoke softly. " You are neither useless nor dumb darling, your funny,kind,clever and beautiful you can do whatever you want and be whoever you want. Besides this internship isn't even in your field so it's going to be difficult I bet if the roles were reversed those two wouldn't have a clue what poly-sci even is, he'll I don't." She snorted at that. 

"That's another thing your currently talking to a brainwashed assassin who doesn't even know his full name let alone his age thanks to cryo freezing. I've killed God knows how many innocent souls but you've stopped that and any rehabilitation I have made is because of you. So don't ever call yourself those things again okay?" 

Darcy looked shocked and a blush had crept up her neck and onto her face. " Do you really think that?" He question came out as a whisper. James smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. " I wouldn't have said it if I didn't sweetheart". She flung forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. This time he wasted no time in hugging her back.

She leant back to look at him and as their eyes met once more he was stuck by a desire to kiss her. Before he could either act on that thought or bury it however he was brought back to reality by Darcy's profanity. "Fuck no" her eyes were roving his beard covered face. "What Darce" his voice was shaky had he done something wrong? 

She pulled her phone from her pocket and tapped around on screen. James let out a shaky breath he didn't realise he was holding. Darcy looked at her screen then at his face and back at her screen again. "Oh my fucking god this is incredible or terrible not quite sure". She was beginning to worry him now. "Darce your scaring me now". She looked at him with a worried expression. "Sorry but I think I may have just found your identity". 

Her hands trembled as she passed her phone over to him. He took it and saw a picture of a man who looked uncannily like him was staring back at him. The bio read : James Buchanan Barnes 1918-1944. 

"Ive got a real life Bucky bear"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this chapter is rather small but it explains some important stuff that will be viewed in more detail later in the story.
> 
> Again I own nothing

Present day-  
"Bucky bear?" Steve questioned. Darcy sighed. 

"Yeah dude all the Howling commandos had bears, everyone usually went for yours or Dum Dums, not sure why think it was the top hat or the cool facial hair ..." Bruce gave a polite cough probably to bring her back on track. " um right .. Yeah anyway I always loved my Bucky bear the most so having my own real living one was was amaze balls" 

Steve was looking at her like she's just fallen from the sky Thor style. "Okay... So how exactly did he take it? When you told him who he was... I mean who he is?"

Darcy let out a long sigh this was what her and James were afraid of and the main reason he hadn't wanted to see Steve. "Listen Cap let me tell you straight he's... Not the guy you remember anymore" 

Steve was emotionless and looking at her straight in the eye which was incredibly off putting. " I was there so I'll be the judge of that Miss lew- Mrs Barnes"

"Okay just saying don't shoot the messenger and all that" Steve looked like he was about to retort when Bruce cut across him. 

"Okay so you befriended him and all that but how exactly did you jump from that to marriage" 

Well Darcy had found James super hot the moment she got a good look at him. However that moment being seconds after he'd nearly killed she'd put that thought at the back of her mind. Her attraction had only grown however and that moment when he had told her how supposedly amazing she was brought all that back. 

"Well the attraction was already there for the both of us but after realising he was a ww2 hero he got all depressed and stared pushing me away". Steve frowned "why would remembering who he is make him depressed?" 

Darcy actually face palmed at that. " firstly I never said he remembered he searched for every piece of info on Bucky Barnes but didn't remember a dam thing" Stevens frown had deepened. " and imagine how that must have been having to search the web to find out who you was but not remembering any of it. And secondly cap like I just told you he's not the same person he was I'd suggest you understand that the sooner the better". 

Steven face was devoid of in motion again and his eyes became focused on his lap. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder before looking at Darcy. " before we continue with the story do you know where he is?" 

" You want the gods honest truth Brucie" the genius nodded. "I know exactly where he is and could call him right now" Steve looked up shocked and angry. " How?" He blurted out. 

Darcy sighed for what must have been the millionth time that day. " we're jumping ahead now past the good bits but I'll go back cause they're kinda important, anyway 6 months before the DC disaster HYDRA got him back" she paused voice going shaky at the end of her sentence. Jane clasped her hand in Darcy's and squeezed. 

"He'd gone out to grab some stuff from the shop and never came back" she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks at the memory. " there was nothing I could do after Jane jetted of to Asgard with Thor Shield stopped caring about me and I don't actually make a habit of meeting hardcore super assassins so there was nothing I could do." She was fighting to keep the tears back and her voice straight but judging how she was close to full on blubbing she was failing miserably. 

Taking a deep breath and concentrating on her hand ,the one Jane had in hers, she continued. Anyway I did my best dad was special forces so he had some high tech stuff I could use without being traced in his old lock up but it was impossible. Then DC happened and I knew he was involved so I tried again looking for any mention of a man with a silver arm but there were none. Not that that matters he found us" a smile grew on her face as she finished. 

"What do you mean he found you?" Steve blurted out. "And who were you with" added Bruce. 

Shit she hadn't meant to say us fuck now wasn't the time for that reveal.  
" um I was staying with a friend luckily she wasn't there at that point" all three of them gave her a look that told her they didn't believe her. So she moved forward quickly.

" What I mean is Rogers he turned up about a week after DC his memories of me coming back"

Steve was about to say something but she was on dangerous ground here and wasn't ready to bare all for them just yet. "Look he is here in New York in a place you won't find him waiting for me to come home and if I don't and send no message explains why he will come looking and you can explain why you've locked up his wife and ask him not to bring the tower to the ground in recompense" 

She breathed and took in their shocked faces before continuing. "Now back to the past for happier times where was I?". Bruce looked at Steve who's face was livid before replying. "I believe you were going to tell us how he went from depressed to In love" 

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped at that. "Oh Brucie like only the best love stories that involves thunder gods, stupid arguments, the retrieval a stolen iPod and finally but importantly a mixture of thank you ,make up and I actually love you sex."

Steve made a chocked noise and Janes head hit the table while she groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

6 years earlier-  
James had been stupid. After finding out who he was he had searched for every piece of information there was on Barnes. Everything he found depressed him further. 

James Buchanan Barnes had died a hero. He was by all accounts a throughly decent person. Best friends with captain America for god sake and well loved and missed by his mother and little sister after his passing. 

In short Bucky was someone James could never be. He was a killer and a murder. The worst part is he enjoyed it. Not the killing innocent people, their fearful faces will haunt his broken mind till the end of his days. However the adrenaline rush from a job be it tailing a mark or infiltrating a high security base, was addictive and liberating.

The last week and a bit had been hectic . Jane had taken Selvig into the desert in hopes of finding her mysterious readings. Instead by the sounds of it they'd found a storm and knocked out a homeless guy who claimed to be the Norse god of thunder. The Image of Darcy taking some guy down with her tazer brought a smile to his face.  
Then Jane had decided to go and see the crazy dude only to run him over whilst he was leaving the hospital. 

According to Darcy he was a "super hot hunk of handsome". Which brought about a strange feeling in James that he refused to believe was jealousy. 

Speaking of Darcy he and she had argued quite badly the day before. 

He had been having nightmares. Terrible ones. There were the ones he could tell were memories, the last moments of his victims lives the begging and screaming tormenting him. Other times they were the concoction of his twisted mind he saw him self kill Steve, when he was small and skinny. He would leave his broken body in a alleyway of 1930s Brooklyn. 

Then there was the the very worst times. He saw himself kill Darcy In a fit of rage. Or she would come bounding in all cute and happy only to come face to face with the asset. Sometimes he even sees reruns of the night they met only in these he doesn't spare her. They all end with him staring into her cold dead eyes before waking yelling and sweating. 

When he had finally saw Darcy and told her of his dreams her response. Was tell him he needed to stop hating himself and to stop believing he was a monster. He had replied to this with.  
" I am a monster Darcy I'm a metal armed murdering monster ,I've killed people with no regard for age or morality, I've killed good guys bad guys even children, hell the first time we I saw you I held a knife to your throat. 

It was blunt but he had to force her to pull away before he hurt her. 

But she had just gotten angry with him and told him to stop being a self hating douche canoe and realise he had to move on and stop blaming himself for the period of his life he had no control over. She had said in in a more colourful way but that was the essence of it. James however had been a stubborn idiot and tried to explain he was too dangerous, to risky for her to be around.  
"Barnes if you don't want to hang out with me anymore then just say so" 

This had caught him of guard.

"Darce baby it's no-" 

She cut him off "yes it is you got too close and know you've got scared and want to do a runner so stop dragging it out then" 

She gave two puffs of breath before her phone rang. She answered it and he walked to the window to give her some privacy. He was reeling from her assault. She was wrong that wasn't what he was doing he was protected her from himself like a good person should. But he wasn't a good person he was a terrible person. Still he was trying to do the right thing. 

She got off the phone and he could see her wiping her face with her sleeve. 

"Those fucking suites with the site around the satellite/hammer have turned up and taken everything even my iPod that dad gave me that had nothing remotely scientific" she broke off Sigh whilst gathering her things.

"Well I've got to go on the plus side you've got no excuse to stick around now so see yah" 

She walked out and slammed the door so hard the frame shook and dust fell from the ceiling.

***

It had been 24 hours since he had argued with Darcy. His handlers had made contact telling him to come in his mission was over. He had been given 24 hours. 

He wasn't going back he had enjoyed his freedom too much to give it up now. He was going to run but where too? It was then he realised it wasn't so much where he went but who he was with. Hydra could still come for Darcy they may decide she couldn't be left alive or even worse bring her in for interrogation he couldn't leave her. He liked her. He may possibly love her. Shit. He did. He fucking loved her.

What was he going to do she hated him. He had to find a way to make it up to her. So she'd at least like him again. He still didn't believe he deserved her love and knew he was dangerous. Running off into the sunset as lovers probably wasn't on the table. But he could rebuild their friendship and work from there. 

But how was he going to show her he cared and was sorry. She had told him how the go to apology off flowers and chocolates was a rip off and any dude who tried it should have the words "unoriginal fucktard" tattooed on his forehead. So James wasn't going to try that anytime soon. 

Darcy was original she liked things that held meaning. The price didn't matter as much as the heart and soul poured into it. This was the basis of his preparation 

 

Maybe if he got her iPod back shed forgive him, it was childish and a foolish dream but it was worth a shot.

He grabbed his gear and pulled on his stealth kit and Kevlar just incase. He'd broken into secret bases and government buildings many times but never for an iPod. But this was more important than a iPod this was to make it up to Darcy and for that he'd do anything. He grabbed his silenced pistols and plenty of ammo and made sure his knives were in place before pulling on a coat to hide his weapons bulk. Before grabbing all his belongings and leaving his room and heading for his car. 

A quick friendly chat with the motel owner informed him the suits had set up camp around the site team science found their crazy homeless guy. He got in his car and drove for the site. 

This was stupid and reckless but he wanted to do it. And that was a luxury he apparently hand to had since 1944. He finally realised what he wanted and if he had to risk his life for an iPod to get it then so be it. 

He pulled over behind some sand dunes for cover. He was still a ways from the site but it was safer to go on foot from there. Covering his face with a black mask he got out of his car and moved towards his target becoming one with the darkness of the night. 

After some time he came to a ridge overlooking the site. Whoever these people were they worked quickly a complete portable base finished with a wire fence perimeter had already been erected and it didn't take long before he had memorised the guards patrol patterns. 

He stayed as still and silent as a rock for about an hour analysing the base. He needed as much Intel as he could get before moving. All the guards looked highly trained which in its self wasn't an issue his infiltrated worse plenty of times. 

However whilst looking through his binoculars he had seen a man with sandy blonde hair and what looked like a quiver of arrows on his back. This man he could was incredibly aware of his surroundings and he could tell he was going to be trouble. 

Just then he noticed a blur of motion in the darkness. Even in the darkness he could tell it was the self proclaimed God of Thunder heading for the perimeter fence. 

A snort of laughter escaped James this guy seemed to have the same idea as him however stealth clearly wasn't his strong suite. Then an idea hit him whilst this amateur busied the guards he stood a better chance of going unnoticed. 

Moving quickly James slid down the ledge he'd been laying on and ran for the fence. Bracing his feet on a boulder he leapt and flipped over the fence landing his feet he took off keeping to the shadows. 

Crouching behind a van he could see the collection of fosters equipment being kept under a roof of tarp to keep the rain off. The was an open stretch of lit up ground between him and it so he waited for his unwitting accomplice to make his move. 

Sure enough soon alarms were blaring and he could see the guards running towards the centre of the site. Waiting a few moments for the perfect moment he left cover and movies like lightning towards the science equipment. 

Once in front of crates an boxes of... Stuff he dove in a rooted around. Trying to find the iPod was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He could hear the sounds of a scuffle coming from the centre but it wouldn't belong before the crazy guy was subdued by sheer weight of numbers although James had to give it to him he was doing better than expected. 

Finally he saw a flash of silver at the bottom of a box rifling through he pulled out Darcy's beloved contraption. Thank fuck for that. Careful to put everything back the way he found it he checked the coast was clear before making a beeline for the fence and once again leapt over it and moved to the shadows before turning to chalk if he'd been noticed. 

Thankfully he'd gone unnoticed. Crazy guy had done his job. Feeling throughly satisfied he made his way back to where he'd hidden his car and drove back to town. 

**** 

Once he'd pulled into the motel carpark he thought it would be better to grab a shower and change before going to Darcy In fact waiting till morning was most likely the better idea. 

He skipped up the stairs. Skipped. He hadn't skipped in... Well he couldn't remember the last time. 

When he reached his room he could see light coming from under the door. Could his handlers be back to bring him early or had some poor unsuspecting criminal chosen the wrong place to rob. 

Steadying his heart rate he pulled a knife from his sleeve and silently opened the door. The living room/ kitchen was devoid of life though the lights were all on. However he heard a noise coming from his bedroom. 

As quiet as a ghost he made his way to the door a peaked through the gap. A body was curled up in his bed under his sheets. Sobbing could be heard and he knew that sound. Putting his knife back in his sleeve he pushed open the door. 

"Darce?" 

The sheets stopped moving and the sobbing stopped but she made no move to leave the cover of her blanket fort. 

"James? What are you doing forgotten something" her voice had stated off hopeful but was bitter by the time she'd all but spat out the final syllable. 

"What are you talking about doll?" He was completely confused and kinda pissed off he had just risked his life for her poxy music box. 

" You left didn't you? I knew you would everyone does like I said no one can stand me for long" then he realised what a fucking idiot he had been. How many times had he said there and listened to her talk about her mother and step father leaving her at a care home and the number of foster families she'd been through because none of them got on with her. How the only person to have cared enough about her was her long lost father, who was a special forces vet and didn't even know she existed, who she had only found barley a year before he passed away but left her the money to get into college. 

James Buchanan Barnes you A grade fuckwit. 

Words were not going to get him out of this so he decided to give into months of temptation and follow his instincts. He jumped onto the bed ignoring her shriek of surprise he pulled the covers off of her and latched his lips to hers hoping to convey everything through a kiss. 

He was anxious at first. What if she didn't respond or got angry. Instead she clasped his face in her hands and deepened the kiss, before rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips.

She drew back breathing heavily. "Where the hell did that come from Barnes" . Her eyes were puffy from tears but a bright smile was on her face and he couldn't help but smile back up at her. "Doll I've been wanting to do that for months" 

She looked down at him with a confused expression. " So what was all that shit earlier and you left ... Wait" her eyes roved over his attire "why are you dressed like that". 

Sighing he grasped her hips softly and sat up resting his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. "Darcy I'm sorry I've been an idiot okay I hurt people and I'm fucking terrified I'm going to hurt you so I tried pushing you away and it was stupid okay I know I didn't think about you properly and that was selfish ". He brought his left hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She tilted her head to rest her face on his metal hand. "So I decided I needed to make it up to you Darcy I didn't leave I just went to grab something for you" 

With his right hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out the iPod and handed it to her. She looked at it shocked before taking it with trembling hands. "How did you get this?". James chuckled before kissing her on the cheek " broke into the base to get it, I don't know about you but I never leave a man behind". 

She gave a little laugh before setting the iPod down on his bedside table and grasping his face again pulling him closer so they were barley inches apart. He could feel her breath hit his face in short soft pants. "Why James? Why not leave and move on". He gave her a smile. A genuine smile. Something only she could make him do. " like I said I've been an idiot and I don't want to lose you but I've also realised so thing else I think.. That is I'm pretty sure". Taking a deep breathe he looked her dead in her beautiful eyes. " Darcy I'm in love with you" 

He closed his eyes waiting for the rebuke. Instead she pressed her lips to his and kissed him fiercely. "Your a fucking idiot Barnes because I love you too and I'm not going to stop ever " 

He had no idea what to say so he just span her around so she was laying back on the bed and began tracing kisses down her neck. Darcy grabbed his face again and pulled him up to look at her. " I've err never em gone the whole way before if you know what I mean". 

He knew exactly what she meant and made to rise off her. " shit sorry Darce don't worry abo-" her lips find his once more and her legs wrapped around his waist pulling back down onto her. " I said I haven't yet but I was hoping we could.. You know" her cheeks were red in an unfairly adorable way. This coupled with the amount of blood rushing to the part of his body currently practically grinding on her cause his brain to go fuzzy. " What with me?" He gasped out. She just laughed "no the other 70 odd year old super assassin I just told I'm in love with. Of course you, you prat". He was dumbfounded he had only hoped to salvage his friendship with her with his iPod liberation scheme then work from there. 

Thankfully she took pity on him and playfully bit his neck gaining his undivided attention before whispering huskily in his ear. " Now get that body armour off flash those godly abs and that sweet arse and make a woman of me sarge that's an order" 

There was only one reply he could give to that. " Mam yes Mam". Because really how could he say no. 

 

Present- 

"And his abs oh my god his abs are sensations give me a block of cheese and I could grate it with those pa jets of perfection and then ther-" 

"Darcy please keep the details to yourself" Jane implored her with a pleasing face. Darcy then realised she had got carried away Steve was fighting a blush which just made his face go redder and Bruce was staring and his hands humming a little tune that probably meant he was trying not to pay attention. 

"Oh sorry TMI" she said with a giggle. Jane snorted "just a bit". Steve stood up then chair skidding back into the wall his face now a mask of annoyance. " I've had enough of stories where right is Bucky" 

"That would depend cap?"

"On what the time is, I'm not Hydra I do let him go outside" she meant it as a joke but by the look on his face it was too soon for hydra humour. Which was a shame because her and James had some hilarious jokes. Another time it would seem.

"You think it's funny what he went through?" 

In a split second Darcy was standing her face contorted in rage and a jam doughnut was hurled into Captain Americas face. Jane sat still staring at Darcy gobsmacked and Bruce got up and fled the room. 

Darcy had been doing her best to stay calm. She could understand where Steve was coming from. In his position she would be fucking pissed and everyone and their mother would know about it. However she's like to think after the initial anger she would do her best to understand and not be a dickhead about it. And that comment was a majorly dickish move. 

The doughnut had split on impact and it slid down his face leaving a slimy trail of sugary, fruity persevered goodness as it went. When it reaches his chin it fell to the floor with a slop.

Usually an upset Steve Rogers with a jam covered face would have her on the floor curled in a ball in a fit of giggles but she found nothing about this situation funny. 

Thankfully the stand off was brought to an end by the door opening again and this time Tony walked through. He looked from Steve to Darcy three times before he burst out laughing and handed cap a wipe for his face. He gave a whistle and two of his robots rolled in picked up the floored pastry and wiped the floor before rolling out once more.

Stark then settled into Bruce's chair and picked himself a chocolate ring doughnut from the plate and pulled a hip flask from his jacket and sat there swigging. 

Cap wiped his face and sat back down refusing to look at Darcy. She also took a seat and looked at stark. "What do you want tin man" she said with a large amount of ice in her voice. Tony just smiled at her.

"Firstly this is my interrogation room so you know owners right plus it's boring being on the other side of the glass and lastly I would like to know why my AI is refusing to help go through your history , in fact his hindering my progress" 

Taking another bite from his pastry and staring at her intently before once again reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone. "Plus this little device we took from hasn't stopped ringing, the contact name is dad but seeing as we now know that's not possible I'm guessing its loverboys number" 

Darcy stiffened. What if they could trace secondly why was he ringing her now unless he was in trouble. Or she was late how long had she been in here anyway 

"What's the time" she said in a scared voice making a grab for the phone but Tony just pulled it from her reach. 

"What's so important about the time" Steve asked. Darcy really wasn't in the mood "Jarvis a hand please" she practically begged the ceiling. 

"Nothing to worry Mrs Barnes I have been in contact with Sgt. Barnes and the situation is under control nothing to fear he he was called in due to an incident and has returned home for early closure and wanted to explain everything to you I have told him you are busy but that I will convey the message"

Darcy sagged in her chair ignoring the confused faces of the rooms other occupants. "J I love" she said breathlessly. "The feeling is very much mutual my dear" 

Tony was staring at her in amazement. "You fucking seduced my AI"


End file.
